


Scenes From A Kinky Vacation

by admiralandrea



Series: Sheer Heart Attack [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Edgeplay, Fisting, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: See title: exactly what it says on the tin!





	Scenes From A Kinky Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Sheer Heart Attack series. You need to have read Te o Torriate at least, because this follows on from the end of that.

They were past the last property by several miles when Sam pulled over to the side of the road.

“What’s up?” Callen asked. They’d been discussing the Clippers when Sam made the move.

“Out of the car G,” Sam ordered, pushing open his own door.

Callen frowned, but did as his partner wanted, circling to stand in front of the car. “Big Guy?” Callen gave his partner a confused look.

“Strip,” Sam said. “You’re not wearing clothes from here on in until we go back home in a week.”

Callen shivered a little at the intent look Sam was giving him, but didn’t hesitate. If this was what Sam wanted, then he was happy to comply. He pulled off his T-shirt and folded it neatly, putting it on the hood, then bent to remove his boots and socks. Sam was watching him the whole time, so he made sure to wiggle his ass as he picked up the boots to place next to the shirt.

When he looked up, Callen could see Sam trying to conceal a smirk at his behavior. He raised an eyebrow, but Sam just shook his head, so Callen slowly unzipped his jeans, then pushed them off his hips. With another wiggle they slid to the ground, so he stepped out of them, keeping his eyes locked on Sam’s the whole time.

Sure enough, Sam pounced, grabbing him and pinning him against the hood. Callen gave a little oof as the breath was knocked out of him, but didn’t object. He’d provoked Sam on purpose after all. As he was bent over the car, he felt Sam’s hard dick press against him and grinned to himself. Callen arched up, just to feel Sam push him down harder against the car. Then Sam grabbed his wrists and ground his body against Callen’s, making him moan.

Sam pressed their mouths together in a rough kiss that was all too brief, before pulling away again, leaving Callen to shiver in the loss of his body heat.

“Finish it,” Sam said roughly, making space between them.

Callen pushed himself upright and slowly pulled his boxers down, once more keeping his eyes on his partner for as long as possible. Then he crouched down to pick up his jeans and underwear, making sure Sam got an eyeful of his ass as he did so. Straightening again, he folded the items of clothing and piled them together with his T-shirt.

“Let’s go,” Sam told him, gesturing at the car.

Callen pouted at that, but Sam ignored him, instead getting back behind the wheel. With a sigh, Callen scooped up his clothes and boots and went round to his side, tossing the clothes in the back seat before he got in and fastened his seatbelt. It felt weird being naked in the car, especially when Sam was dressed, but Callen didn’t mind. He wasn’t body conscious and he knew there was only a very slim chance of being seen out here.

Sam got them headed back down the road again quickly, glancing at Callen as he pulled out. “I want you to touch yourself for me,” he said.

Callen looked back at him with raised eyebrows, not expecting that request and not sure what Sam wanted.

“Don’t make me ask twice G,” Sam said.

“I don’t know what you want Sam,” Callen said, shivering a little at the menace in Sam’s voice.

Sam sighed, making Callen frown. He felt bad for ruining whatever mood Sam was trying to go for, knowing that his inexperience in this type of relationship wasn’t helping.

“Start with your nipples,” Sam told him. “Close your eyes and imagine it’s me playing with you, I know you like that.”

Callen settled more comfortably in the passenger seat and did as Sam instructed. He felt awkward, but raised his hands to rub at both nipples, remembering when Sam had teased him before. He moaned, thinking about Sam teasing him with the chocolate cake from Carmen’s and shifted in the seat.

“That’s it baby,” Sam’s voice was deep and smooth and Callen moaned a little, feeling the first tingling of arousal through his body. “Let me see you pinch those little nubs for me G.”

Callen moaned again and did as Sam instructed, pinching and pulling both nipples as he listened to Sam’s heavy breathing. He hoped his partner didn’t get distracted and crash the car. That would be beyond embarrassing. 

“Keep going,” Sam encouraged him when he faltered at the thought of them crashing. “We’re not going to crash G.”

Callen felt himself flush at that and wondered how Sam had guessed where his thoughts had gone. He obediently started rubbing his chest again though, going back to pinching at both nipples and moaning again as he got into it once more.

The only sounds in the car were their heavy breathing as they continued down the road, Callen keeping up the teasing torture of his nipples as his cock got harder and he shifted again in his seat.

“That’s very good G,” Sam’s voice startled him, but he managed to keep going. “Now touch your cock for me, let me see you rub that hard dick and squeeze your balls.”

Callen moaned at the filthy talk from Sam, but didn’t hesitate to do as he said, keeping his eyes closed as he stroked down his own body to take his cock and balls in hand. He squeezed himself firmly, then licked his hand before gripping his cock.

After a few minutes, his cock was slick with pre-come and Callen used it to ease his grip as he continued stroking, letting go of his balls in favor of going back to teasing his aching nipples once more.

“Oh yeah baby,” Sam said encouragingly. “Pinch those hard nubs for me.”

Callen did just that, moaning more loudly now as he teased himself. Sam gave a dirty chuckle as Callen arched up into his own hands, turned on beyond belief by the whole scene.

“Leave those nips now,” Sam instructed. “I want you to get that greedy hole ready for me. Reach into the glove box and take out the tube of lube in there.”

Callen groaned at that, before forcing open his eyes so that he could see as he fumbled the compartment open and pulled out the lube. He quickly opened the tube and squeezed some out on to his fingers.

“Don’t lose it,” Sam told him and Callen tucked the tube behind his back.

It took him a minute to work out the best position and he had to undo his seatbelt to spread his legs enough to get to his own ass, then Callen was rubbing across his hole with slippery fingers, before pushing the tip inside. He grunted at the sensation, eyes closing again as he concentrated on opening himself up. It was a novel experience, Sam preferred to be the one preparing him, but it felt good to slide fingers into himself, changing position so he could tease his own prostate. 

“That’s good baby, keep doing that,” Sam ordered firmly. “Keep adding those fingers.”

Callen moaned, but did as he was told, soon pushing a second and then third finger into himself, twisting and scissoring so that he stretched himself open. His cock ached to be touched, but he knew better than to do anything other than what Sam told him to.

“Look in the glove box again,” Sam told him. “You can take your fingers out while you do.”

Callen couldn’t help a grunt as he did that, leaning forward to see what Sam wanted him to find. There was a big black plug in there, still wrapped in plastic. He reached forward and pulled it out, eyes widening at the size of the toy.

“Sam?” he asked hesitantly, looking at his partner.

Sam had his eyes fixed on the road, but his pants were open, exposing his rock hard dick. Callen licked his lips as he took in the sight of Sam so turned on by seeing him touch himself. As he watched his partner, Sam gave him a quick glance. 

“You can take it G,” he said firmly. 

Callen reached behind himself for the lube and moved so that he had one foot up on the seat, giving himself easier access. He unwrapped the plug, then lubed it thoroughly, before reaching down to press the tip to his ass. He just rubbed it over his hole for a minute, building himself up, before slowly pushing inside. A quick sideways glance showed him Sam’s gaze was locked on the road and he realized they were getting close to their cabin now.

He turned his attention back to what he was doing, guessing Sam wanted the toy inside him by the time they arrived. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, concentrating on the gradual slide of the plug into his ass, until he felt the base pressed up against him. It felt good and Callen clenched around the hard plastic, enjoying the fullness inside him.

Just then the car jolted to a stop with none of Sam’s usual care and his partner’s hands were on him, dragging him across the central console before Callen really knew what was happening. He gave a squeak of surprise at being manhandled, then Sam’s mouth was on his as he awkwardly straddled his partner, feeling the length of Sam’s dick rub against him.

The kiss was brief, then Sam was opening his car door and somehow they were both outside and on their knees, mouths crushed together without any finesse. Sam grasped one of his wrists and pulled it down to his groin.

“Jerk me off,” he ordered Callen, before shoving his tongue back in Callen’s mouth, pre-empting any chance at a reply.

Callen concentrated as best he could on working Sam’s dick, which was rock hard and leaking. His chest heaved for breath and his own cock ached for relief he doubted he’d get. It wasn’t long until Sam was wrenching away from his mouth to yell loudly and Callen felt come spurt over his hand. He kept stroking Sam through his climax, knowing when to gentle his touch and then let go.

Sam’s arms were around him as he slowly recovered from his orgasm and Callen wrapped his own arms around Sam, stroking his back gently, trying to ignore his own arousal and the feeling of the plug stuffed in his ass.

Eventually Sam moved back and tilted his chin up, pressing their mouths together in a much gentler kiss than anything they’d shared so far.

“Thank you baby,” he said softly when he finally let Callen go.

Callen smiled at him. “That was wild,” he admitted. “But hot. Any chance you’ll be reciprocating?” He pressed his still-hard cock against Sam’s body as he asked the question.

Sam shook his head. “I told you, no coming for the whole of this week G.”

Callen couldn’t help a pout at that, even though he knew Sam had told him exactly that. Sam gave him a look, then shifted beneath him.

“We need to get up,” he groaned. “I think I have a cramp.”

Callen groaned as well, using Sam’s shoulders to help him stand, before offering a hand to his partner and pulling him to his feet. Sam kept hold of his hand once they were upright and kissed him again.

“I promise you’re going to enjoy this week G,” he told his partner. “Just trust me okay?”

Callen nodded. “I do Sam,” he agreed. “Can’t blame me for asking though.”

“No, but this is the last time G. Ask again and I promise you won’t like the consequences.” Sam had his best menacing expression firmly in place when he said it and Callen couldn’t help a shiver at the warning in his tone. He nodded his understanding of Sam’s instructions.

“Alright then, let’s go inside and get cleaned up,” Sam told him. He pushed his car door closed and took Callen’s hand, leading the way to their cabin.

 

*

Sam spent the next couple of days torturing his partner, keeping him on the edge without ever letting him come. The first day, he utilized their playroom, tying Callen up and going through a range of implements to leave him hard and begging, while Sam got off multiple times.

The second day, he kept Callen tied to the bed instead, giving him a break from the whipping to allow him to recover. He didn’t fuck him either, but made use of Callen’s mouth to get him to come as well as jerking off on him, leaving Callen covered in his spunk.

Callen was deep into subspace, eyes glazed and body utterly relaxed in a way Sam had never seen before. He had stopped begging to be allowed to come, even though his cock was still hard and had to be hurting. Sam was pleased with him and told his partner as much, taking his mouth in a long kiss, while his hands roved all over Callen’s body, checking he wasn’t having any issues.

Satisfied, Sam pulled back and knelt looking down at Callen. Callen gazed back at him, licking his lips, which were red and swollen from all the attention Sam had given them. Sam hummed in satisfaction, squeezing his own hard cock.

“Maybe one more,” he murmured to himself and began to stroke himself. Callen watched avidly, eyes locked on Sam’s hands where they moved on his own body, licking his lips again.

Sam didn’t take long to get to the edge, he moved so that he could come on Callen again, spunk hitting his chest and face, making Callen moan as he was striped in hot liquid. Sam groaned in satisfaction, carefully shifting off to the side and stretching out next to his partner.

Sam looked in Callen’s eyes, which were blown dark with arousal again. “How you doing G?” he asked softly.

Callen licked his lips again hesitating before speaking. “I’m alright Sam,” he said, equally soft. “I can take whatever you want.”

Sam smiled at him. “I know you can baby,” he agreed. “It’s late though, so I’m going to untie you now.”

Callen nodded his understanding and Sam set about unfastening the ropes, rubbing at Callen’s arms and legs as he did so, making sure his circulation was alright. Satisfied, he reached for the cuffs that were permanently attached to the bed and attached them to Callen’s wrists. It meant he could move about the bed, but was still restrained. He also had access to unlock them if needed, but knew that was only for emergencies.

“If you need to get out, you wake me,” Sam instructed him and Callen agreed. “Let’s sleep then.”

*

The next morning, Callen was a bit disappointed to wake up alone. He stretched with a groan, taking stock of the various aches and pains from the last two days. Sam came in the door as he relaxed back onto the bed.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Sam said with a grin.

Callen rolled his eyes and shook his head at the remark, making Sam smirk. “Morning.”

“Let’s get you out of these,” Sam quickly undid the cuffs and rubbed gently at Callen’s wrists for a minute. “Bathroom?”

Callen nodded agreement, so Sam led him inside, before giving him some privacy. As soon as he flushed, Sam was there again, watching him wash and dry his hands. 

“No shower this morning,” Sam said, taking his hand to lead him outside. “You’ve earned this instead.”

Their hot tub was steaming gently in the cooler air of the morning and Callen hummed in appreciation. He was sore, so the heated water would feel good on his aching muscles. Sam guided him into the water before climbing in himself and pulling Callen to sit astride him. Sam’s arms came round him and he claimed Callen’s mouth in a long kiss. When he broke the kiss, Callen was hard and aching in a different way. Sam shifted him and pressed his cock into Callen’s ass, making them both moan.

Callen settled easily onto the hard length of Sam’s dick, taking a minute to adjust, before starting to move. Sam’s hands moved over his body, teasing his nipples and stroking everywhere, before gripping his wrists tightly and encouraging him in a faster rhythm.

Callen moaned as he bounced up and down on Sam’s big cock, riding that edge of coming again himself, but knowing he would get no relief. He squeezed his ass around Sam’s cock, wanting to feel Sam come inside him. Sam grunted, releasing his wrists to grip his hips instead, helping Callen to keep moving on him.

Then Callen pushed down as Sam shoved up and Sam threw his head back with a loud yell, coming hard. Callen was breathing hard, eyes screwed shut as he fought to not come as well. Sam held him in place, shoving up a couple more times as his orgasm crested and Callen bit his lip, as he concentrated on keeping control.

Sam’s hands wandered over his body again and Callen forced himself to open his eyes, gazing into Sam’s dark eyes.

“Good boy,” Sam told him gently and Callen groaned, body still trembling with the need to come.

Sam cradled him against his bigger frame, shushing him and keeping up the gentle strokes as Callen struggled to control himself.

“That’s it baby,” Sam murmured, slowing his movements as Callen calmed down. He tilted Callen’s face to his and took his mouth in another long kiss, leaving Callen panting again when he was done.

Eventually, Sam encouraged him to his feet, then stood himself. “We should rinse off in the shower before we eat,” he announced. “And then it’s time for your piercing.”

Callen’s eyes widened at that. Sam hadn’t told him in advance when it was going to happen, preferring to keep him guessing. Nerves fluttered in his stomach at the thought, but he was excited as well. 

*

The shower was quick but thorough, before Sam led the way back to the bedroom. He pulled out a plug and the lube, so Callen bent over, resting his hands on the bed and spreading his legs. Sam squeezed his ass once, then pushed the plug into him, teasing Callen’s prostate once it was in him.

Callen moaned as his cock throbbed with renewed arousal, making Sam chuckle. He’d hoped that Sam would use one of their chastity devices on him but instead, Sam preferred to torture him by allowing him to get hard but threatening punishment if Callen were to come. It wasn’t easy, but Callen enjoyed that sense of letting go of control to Sam and being on the edge without ever getting relief. 

Once Sam was satisfied, he let Callen up and went to wash his hands, before returning to guide him into the main living area of the cabin where breakfast was laid out. Callen guessed he must have slept longer than he realized for Sam to have done all this already.

Callen settled gingerly in his seat, hissing as the plug pressed into his prostate as he did so. Sam chuckled at him as he took his own seat, making Callen grin wryly. Truth was, he was a masochist and he was enjoying this just as much as Sam and they both knew it.

*

Once breakfast and clean up were done, Sam led Callen into their play room. He had considered doing the piercing in their bedroom, but wanted to create a different atmosphere. One of the items they had set up in the play room was a fully adjustable exam table and Sam wanted to use that today.

Sam helped Callen up on to the table and then fastened restraints to his wrists. He had the head of the bed tilted upwards so that Callen was in a sitting position. Moving to the end of the table, Sam lifted up the adjustable legs.

“Sam?” Callen sounded equal parts nervous and puzzled, so Sam looked up at him.

“I want you to be nice and relaxed for me G,” Sam told him. “So we’re going to start with some play before I get to the piercing.” He gave his partner a reassuring smile and saw Callen relax back with a nod of understanding.

Sam lifted each of Callen’s legs in turn and cuffed his ankles to the stirrups. It left Callen’s ass and groin exposed for whatever Sam wanted to do to him. Sam smiled as he saw his partner’s cock getting hard again. He probably thought he was going to get fucked, but Sam had something else in mind. He went to the cabinet where some of their supplies were stored and brought out what he needed, setting it on an instrument table. Callen was watching him closely when he turned back around, so Sam smiled at him again.

“No gag or blindfold G,” Sam told him. “I want to see and hear your every reaction okay?”

“Okay,” Callen agreed breathlessly and he looked excited now. 

Sam wheeled the instrument table to the end of the examination table, positioning it so that it was within easy reach. He looked up the length of Callen’s body and checked his partner could clearly see what Sam was doing. Callen gave him a quick nod, so Sam nodded back and reached for the medical gloves on the table. He pulled them into place, hearing a little gasp from Callen as he did so, making him smirk. It hadn’t taken more than that for his partner to guess what was going to happen.

Sam opened the large tub of lube he also had set out, but turned to Callen to remove the plug he wore first. Callen grunted a little as it was tugged free, but Sam used his free hand to squeeze his cock and it was enough for Callen to relax his ass, so that the plug slid out. Sam dropped it on to the table, then reached for the lube and coated his fingers thoroughly.

It was quick work to slide the first two fingers into Callen’s already stretched hole, so Sam pulled back out and went in with three instead. Callen moaned, but again it was easy for Sam to push inside, thanks to the plug he’d been wearing. This time, Sam decided to up the ante and rubbed across his partner’s prostate, making him cry out and clench on Sam’s fingers.

Sam looked up and saw Callen gazing at him wide-eyed, so he smirked and repeated the teasing stroke. Callen cried out again and Sam could see his cock was leaking steadily now where it rested against Callen’s stomach. He gave one more stroke to Callen’s prostate, just because he could, before slowly withdrawing his fingers.

More lube, and Sam began to press four fingers into Callen this time, going slowly and switching between watching his hand and keeping an eye on Callen’s face, gauging his reactions to the gradual penetration. Callen was moaning now, eyes closed, sweat gleaming on his body in the white light of the room and Sam’s cock was twitching in anticipation, as he took in the sight of his partner lost in the sensations of what Sam was doing to him.

Sam added more lube again, then kept moving forward, the rest of his hand slowly sliding into Callen’s ass, making it stretch even more. Callen’s mouth was open in a wordless cry and his cock was purple now, slick with pre-come which smeared across his belly as it jerked when Sam rubbed across his prostate.

Sam kept working his fist in Callen’s ass, pushing deeper until he felt his partner’s muscles clench on his wrist. He twisted then, making Callen yell and thrash in his bonds. Sam watched him closely and considered his next move. He knew he’d told Callen he wouldn’t be coming all week, but realized that would take this to a level of cruelty he didn’t want it to. Plus, he needed Callen’s body relaxed before he could withdraw his hand.

Sam paused, waiting for Callen to settle down, keeping his hand still. Finally, bleary blue eyes opened and his partner was looking at him.

“I’m going to let you come G,” Sam told him, watching closely as his partner absorbed what he’d said. “You’re going to give it all up for me and then I’ll pull out, okay?”

It took a minute for Callen to process his words, but Sam waited patiently, knowing he was in an altered headspace at the moment. When Callen finally nodded, Sam smiled at him, then took hold of his cock. He began to stroke Callen firmly, while resuming working his fist in Callen’s ass. Callen moaned, arching up as much as he could in the restraints, eyes closing once again under the onslaught of sensations. 

Sam pressed into Callen’s prostate and squeezed his cock firmly and with a yell, Callen arched once more and came, covering Sam’s hand as well as his own belly with his come. Sam guided him through it, slowing and gentling his touch as Callen slumped back onto the table, chest still heaving as came down from the intensity of his orgasm.

Sam let go of Callen’s cock, then carefully withdrew his hand from his partner’s body, stripping off the gloves and tossing them aside when he was done. His own cock was aching, but Sam ignored it for now, needing to make sure Callen was alright first. He checked Callen’s pulse and although it was fast, Sam felt it was alright. He unfastened the restraints and lowered the leg supports, checking Callen’s limbs and making sure he didn’t have any issues.

By the time Sam had done that, Callen was stirring and his eyes fluttered open, so Sam moved into his sight line and smiled down at him. He got a groggy smile in return from his partner, so bent to give him a gentle kiss.

“Water?” Sam asked after.

Callen nodded, licking his lips, so Sam reached for a bottle and held it for Callen to sip through the straw. 

“Thank you,” Callen said when he was done and Sam smiled, knowing he didn’t just mean the water. “Can I…?” he tailed off, as if unsure how to finish the question.

“What G?” Sam asked, as he put the bottle of water aside.

“Can I get you off?” Callen asked.

Sam looked down at him consideringly, then shook his head. “I’m alright baby,” he said. “I want to do your piercing first, okay?”

Callen stared back at him assessingly, before nodding. “Okay,” he agreed. 

Sam smiled and gave him another quick kiss before reaching for the piercing kit and opening it up. Sam had previous experience with piercing, so he was quick and confident as he got set up. The whole process was quite fast in the end and Callen lay there quietly, watching Sam intently all the way through.

Once he was finished, Sam stepped back and just looked at his partner’s chest for a minute, admiring the way it looked with the rings piercing the little brown nubs.

“Sam,” Callen’s voice was breathless and he looked up to check his partner was okay.

Callen’s eyes were wide and dark, making Sam grin. “You enjoyed that, didn’t you baby?” he asked.

Callen nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks at the admission. Sam chuckled at him. He was pretty revved up as well and he hadn’t had an intense orgasm like Callen had just a short time ago. Sam reached out to the controls of the examination table and put the head flat, before lowering the whole thing.

Callen waited patiently to see what he wanted and Sam encouraged him to shift downwards. “I want you to suck me, but I don’t want to hurt your chest,” Sam told him.

“Okay,” Callen agreed eagerly and Sam climbed up to straddle him, making sure he wasn’t touching his partner’s upper body. 

Callen opened up straight away as Sam’s cock bobbed in his face, so Sam wasted no time in guiding it between his lips. Callen made happy noises, sucking in Sam’s cock immediately and swallowing him down. Sam groaned as his partner got going, expertly working Sam to the edge in no time. He had no control due to the position he was in, but Sam knew that Callen liked being used in that way. He kept his thrusts controlled, not wanting Callen to choke, but sped up quickly, eager to come.

Callen was humming around his length, eyes closed in bliss and Sam grunted at the sight. He thrust a bit harder and faster, and then with a shout, fell over the edge into oblivion. Callen sucked him all the way through, swallowing everything his partner gave him, until Sam had to pull out and quickly move off his body.

There was just enough room for Sam to lie down beside Callen on the bed, careful not to brush against his chest as he did so. Callen took one of Sam’s hands in his own and they just lay there quietly while Sam recovered.

Eventually, Sam turned to Callen, who had his eyes closed but a small smile on his face suggested he wasn’t asleep. Sam leaned over to kiss him and Callen opened his eyes as he did so.

“Thank you,” he said, as soon as Sam let him go again. “This was amazing.”

Sam kissed him again. “It was,” he agreed. “Thank you as well G, you were perfect.”

Callen blushed at that, but didn’t object. He started to say something, but Sam’s stomach chose that moment to rumble, making them both laugh instead.

“I guess it’s time to feed the monster,” Callen said with a smirk.

Sam shook his head at that comment, but smiled as well. “We both need to eat,” was all he said as he carefully climbed to his feet, before helping his partner upright. Callen’s stomach added it’s opinion to that comment and they both laughed this time.

“Food and then a nap is in order,” Sam decided and Callen nodded his agreement to that. It had been an intense morning and they both needed a chance to recover before anything else happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my last fic of 2018, so early Happy Christmas to everyone and thanks for all your kudos and comments over the year!


End file.
